


Christmas Surprise

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Community: fc_smorgasbord, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Gen, Holidays, Kid Dean Winchester, Kid Fic, Kid Sam Winchester, Prompt Fill, Sam is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8896552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sammy doesn't always pay enough attention to why things shouldn't be done.
Written for Team Humbug! at the Spn_bigpretzel as well as Bad Choice at fc_smorgasbord.





	

Dean sleepily wondered how Sammy's ragged stuffed fox multiplied enough times to cover their bed. He pulled Sammy out of bed when he realized they were alive.

"What did you do?" Dean demanded.

"After we went to sleep I put the carrots I saved for the reindeer on the end of the bed and I opened the window so they would find them. You said not to leave them at the door." Sam explained.

"That's why we have a bed full of raccoons." Dean figured out the cause of his problem, now he just had to get rid of them.


End file.
